Belt Buckles
by mende5525
Summary: DuncanXCourtney. A funny encounter involving belt buckles and the humor behind what can happen when you don't expect it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is based on a true story that happened to one of my friends. I honestly don't know how something like this can happen but its freaking hilarious!

**Belt buckles**

When you're on an island that serves you nothing but brown sludge to eat, you learn how to go without food. Courtney had never intended to lose weight but after seeing what chef could make for them she knew she was more than willing to starve a little, besides even when chef did give them something somewhat edible it was never much.

Courtney had probably lost a good 2 to 3 inches from her waist and needed to start wearing a belt in order to keep her pants from slipping. God forbid any of the guys, **especially Duncan,** saw her underwear.

It was just another day and Courtney had to use the bathroom, unfortunately when she got to the facility room all the stalls were taken up. The girls usually threw out all the boys when it came to shower time, but throughout the rest of the day the stalls were occupied by both sexes, which in Courtney's opinion was revolting considering how messy and disgusting boys could be, especially when it came to the bathroom. (A/N: seriously guys try to not to miss all the time)

Finally Courtney heard one of the toilets flush and just when she got her hopes up, out came Duncan.

"What's up princess?" Duncan asked still buckling his belt.

Courtney shuddered and considered waiting for another stall to be open, but she really had to pee. "Duncan would you just hurry up getting on your pants so I can go to the restroom."

Duncan scoffed and continued to fiddle with his belt buckle which was huge metal skull with crossbones. "Last night you were telling me to hurry up and take them off," Duncan teased deviously.

Courtney gasped. "You're such a pig!"

Duncan only snickered. "Whatever," he said finally getting his bet adjusted. "Just do your business you big prude."

Courtney started to walk towards the stall shoving past Duncan. "I am not pru-"

Just as Courtney was about to walk in the stall something pulled at the waist of her pants and prevented her from entering, even more weird was the fact that she was so frigging close to Duncan.

When Courtney looked down she realized that one of the cross bones on Duncan's skull had caught in the buckle of her belt. She had gotten too close to him and now she was stuck to him at the waist. _'Oh no!'_

"Duncan get off!" Courtney yelled trying to free herself. They were so damn close Courtney could feel Duncan's breath on her.

"I didn't mean to get on!" Duncan said trying to get there belt buckles apart. All the while though Duncan was laughing and smiling inside, he couldn't deny that he kind of liked be stuck this way with her. If the time they had gotten their dumb deer antler hats tangled together hadn't been priceless then this took the cake.

Courtney was trying not to touch him as much as possible but their legs, waist and everything else were rubbing up against each other. Courtney felt her face going red and her skin begin to tingle; she wasn't use to this kind of physical contact.

Much to her dismay she heard the other toilets begin to flush and other people began to exit their stalls. Courtney tried to be invisible but it was useless.

"Whoa! Duncan!" Owen hooted. "I knew you were into the dirty stuff but I didn't think this dirty."

"Well you know me," Duncan said proudly winking.

Courtney kneed him in the crotch which sent Duncan staggering backwards. Luckily he caught a wall before they both fell and Courtney squeaked when his hands grabbed her waist. She knew he was just supporting them both from falling but that didn't make things any better.

Courtney pushed herself off his chest and glared at him. "Just get us out of this," she hissed

"Well I would **but you're not helping!**" Duncan hissed back still in pain from the low blow. He started to fiddle with the buckles again but Courtney moved his hands and tried to do it herself.

Duncan smirked. "Well I knew you liked to be in charge but this-'' He stopped talking when she gave him a death glare, he didn't want his balls to shrink any more than they already had.

"Oh my god you guys, I've heard of sexual frustration but this is just too much." Gwen said giggling.

Courtney turned her head towards Gwen and yelled at her "**There is no sexual frustration!"**

"Oh yeah this is completely innocent," chided Gwen.

"Would you stop moving," Duncan demanded Courtney trying to unhook the buckles himself again.

Courtney tried to move his hands away but he was too strong. "Duncan just stop you don't know what you're doing."

Duncan snorted. "Course I know what I'm doing, this isn't the first time I've done this."

Courtney's face went bright red and she was about to yell at him when all of a sudden Duncan hoisted her up in the air and sat her down on one of the bathroom counters. By now everyone was laughing their heads off.

"Duncan, what the hell!" yelled Courtney trying to stand back up. Duncan just stayed glued to his spot while Courtney shielded her eyes with her fists and yelled at everyone to stop laughing.

Duncan however seemed oblivious to everyone else in the room and continued to fiddle with the belts. The position was so awkward now that Duncan was standing right between her legs but he was really enjoying this and hoped he wouldn't be able to free them.

"This works a lot better when you're sitting down," he replied nonchalantly.

Another stall opened. "What's going- oh?" it was Bridget and she started to laugh hard. "I didn't realize Duncan and Courtney had finally decided to take it to the next level."

The laughter continued and Courtney tried desperately to escape it while at the same time trying to ignore Duncan and their position.

"Crap," Duncan groaned. "This sucker is stuck; you're going to have to take off your belt."

Courtney's mouth flew open and her eyes went huge. "Like hell I do! Why can't you just take off your own belt?"

Duncan just sneered at her. "Because you're the one who got us into this mess so you're the one who's getting us out! I would take off your belt for you but I prefer to keep both of my balls."

"How can you say this is my fault? You're the one with got your belt stuck in mine."

Duncan didn't even budge, he still standing right in front of her right against her and everything smiling devilishly, she could tell he was enjoying this and would probably get more pleasure out of it if she started taking off her belt. Courtney couldn't take it anymore, she was probably going to regret this for the rest of her life but no way in hell was she going to be the one taking her belt off.

Courtney grabbed the buckle of Duncan's belt roughly and pulled the strap through releasing the both of them. Duncan's pants, being baggy, slid off revealing his boxers. Now the room was filled with laughter.

Courtney gasped and put her hands over her eyes while Duncan stood in shock of what she just did.

Finally Courtney got up and ran out of the bathroom with Duncan's Belt still attached to her own.

Later…

"So dude did you ever get your belt back?" asked DJ still trying not to laugh after he heard the story.

"Yeah I got it back," said Duncan holding up what looked like melted metal.

"Whoa man! What did she do to it?"

Duncan shrugged. "She went to chef and I guess he melted it off with his cooking stove or something. Anyway I don't care about the belt."

"You don't?" asked DJ confused.

Duncan looked over his shoulder to Courtney who was trying so hard to avoid eye contact with him. She glanced up at him for a second and went bright red before looking away again. He smiled and replied. "Nah, in fact I think I like the belt a whole lot better.

A/N: just something short and simple, I really like the episode when they get their deer antler hats stuck together and when I heard what happen to my friend I just had to record it. Hope you enjoyed. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck on You

A/N: Ok…because you all asked for it and are not satisfied by one chapter, here's the second one. I have to admit that I was not even considering the idea for another chapter but people just kept insisting. It took me awhile but I finally got an idea for the second chapter that would fit in with the humor of the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Stuck on you

She couldn't sleep. All that kept playing through Courtney's mind was what had happened earlier today. Not only had it been embarrassing in front of the rest of the campers, but now the entire nation knew about it!

What was perhaps the worst of it was now everyone was going to think that she actually liked him! Well they kind of already assumed that, but now this made it that much more worse. But she didn't like him; she liked smart, well put together guys who don't break the law.

Courtney groaned. Who was she fooling? She did like the criminal, no matter how insane it was. She tried to make sense of it in her mind how her feelings could betray her like this. If it hadn't been for that stupid incident today she probably would've been able to ignore it all, but she had to secretly admit to herself that she actually liked what had happened, she just didn't like that everyone had to witness it.

Still pondering it over in her head she concluded that it was just a phase. _'Yeah a phase, that's all it is. Just a typical misdirection of my hormones. I mean don't all girls go through the bad boy phase?'_ From what Courtney had witnessed from high school students every girl went for the bad boy at least once, something about the rebellious nature seemed to attract innocent good natured people like her. _'All I have to do is endure, and then I won't ever have to deal with him again,' _Courtney thought securely.

Just when she had started feeling better about everything and was ready to fall asleep, Courtney realized she had to go to the bathroom. _'Dammit!'_

She got up from her bed carefully tip toeing towards the door trying not to wake the other girls. When she got outside she wished she had brought some warmer bed wear. She had always been more comfortable sleeping in lighter and more delicate things. She shivered as a wind pulled at her silk night gown, her legs got goose bumps since the gown only went down to her knees.

She ran over to the faculty realizing that the light was already on inside. _'That's weird, didn't anyone shut it off?' _Another wind passed by and Courtney rushed inside.

When she got inside she looked around expecting all the stalls to be empty but frowned when she realized one was occupied.

"Um...is someone in here?" she asked meekly. She heard the toilet flush and the handle to the door start to turn, someone was coming out.

Courtney's entire stomach dropped when she realized Duncan was the one in here, bare-chested. "Princess," Duncan said with a smile, he expected her to be wearing something like flannel, but this was just...hot.

Courtney tried to look away from his naked torso already feeling her face heat up. _'Don't look, don't look, don't look... Damn! I looked.' _Instead of showing her embarrassment she switched to anger hoping that would get him to leave. "You! How dare you come in here when I come in here you ogre?"

Duncan raised his eyebrow confused by her sudden hostility and then remembered what had happen this morning. He decided he should have some fun with this, she was still obviously upset by the whole thing. "Well excuse me for having to pee in the middle of the night! What's your excuse, couldn't stop thinking about me and needed some alone time?" (wink wink)

Courtney's face flushed like crazy. "Ewe!" she shrieked. "No! Nothing like that! I'm sure people like **you **might do something as revolting as **that** in a bathroom, but I have way more class than that."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah you're super classy getting your belt stuck in mine then removing my belt and dropping my pants," He chided wriggling his eyebrows.

Courtney stopped her foot down furiously. "First of all, you were the one who got _your _belt stuck in mine, and I only took your belt off because mine shouldn't have been in contact with yours in the first place. And last but not least, your pants fell! I did not drop them." By the time she was finished yelling at him she was out of breath and had to inhale deeply to regain her cool.

Duncan however wasn't even the least bit shaken. "Whatever, anyway you owe me a new belt." He had to keep from laughing when he saw just how pissed off he had made her.

"**I don't owe you shit!"** Courtney yelled losing her cool. She caught herself and then lowered her voice again clearing her throat and adding "If anything you owe me an apology." It sounded like she had demanded him rather then tell him.

Now Duncan was starting to get annoyed, he was still shocked at the fact that he had gotten her to curse at him. "Apology?! You need to chill miss drama queen because it was an accident."

Courtney threw her hands up in the air. "Oh c'mon! You expect me to believe that it was an accident? If you hadn't gotten so close to me the whole incident would've never happened."

Duncan saw another open opportunity to have fun with this whole argument. He approached Courtney until he had her backed up against the wall. He made sure that they were as close as they had been this morning, he watched with amusement as Courtney's skin blushed. "Oh you mean like this," Duncan asked putting both hands up against the wall and trapping her there.

Courtney's heart sped up like crazy and she had to shake herself before this all got out of control. "Knock it off!"

Duncan didn't move. "For your information it was **you **who got too close to **me **sweetheart. If you ask me I think you were trying to get a feel for something."

Courtney tried pushing him away but the only thing she managed to accomplish was getting him to put his arms down. "You are so disgusting! By the way, juvenile, your fly is open."

Without taking his eyes off of her and without moving any farther away from her, he zipped up his fly. "Whatever you big tease. Why don't you just do what you had to do so I can go back to bed."

Trying to breathe evenly Courtney huffed "Fine, I will."

Courtney was about to move away into the nearest stall when something tugged on the hem of her nightgown, at first she thought it was Duncan trying to sneak a peek, but when she looked closely she realized it was her nightgown stuck in the zipper of his pants. This time Courtney's face went red with anger.

**"ARE...YOU...FREAKING...KIDDING…ME?"**

Duncan looked at her completely baffled as to why she was so pissed until he looked down and saw her nightgown stuck in his fly. Now this was hilarious! "Well...would you look at that." He was broken out of his train of thought by a hard slap across the shoulder.

"Get it out!" Courtney demanded pointing at her caught gown. Duncan smirked preferring her nightgown being stuck to him rather than her belt, after all he thought she looked really hot in it and was just dyeing to touch her in it. _'Looks like this is as far as I'm gonna get',_ he thought.

Courtney tapped her foot impatiently while he tried to get them apart. It was one thing for something like this to happen once, but twice! With the same person in the same day, why was the world punishing her? _'Because you like him,' _an annoying voice in her head said. Courtney tried to ignore it knowing deep down that it was true. She wasn't going to give in to her wants.

Duncan tried to keep his hands under control, but having her this close again and having her alone in what she was wearing was proving to be very difficult for him to control his impulses. He finally managed to unzip his zipper but knew he was in trouble when he heard the delicate fabric ripping. A huge chunk of the hem of her nightgown was now gone. He looked up at Courtney who was staring at the ripped piece in absolute horror.

"That...was...my best night gown," she said with her entire face lit up in disgust.

Duncan tried to look apologetic which was hard to do now that her gown seemed at little shorter. "Whoops sorry. Do you want this back or can I keep it," he said with a devilish smile.

Courtney glared at him. "I...hate...you" She whispered dangerously.

Duncan didn't show any intimidation though. "Keep telling yourself that," He whispered back.

Suddenly Courtney spun around on her heel leaving the faculty and slamming the door shut behind her, Duncan decided to chase after her. When he got outside he could barely make her out in the dark and had to run to catch up with her speed walking. "Hey, where you going?"

"To bed," she answered hotly.

"I thought you had to take a leak," He pointed out with heavy sarcasm.

Nothing. Not even an insult.

Duncan was going to say something else but she picked up her pace leaving him behind, still not saying anything.

"Oh OK, I get it. The silent treatment," Duncan said and stopped following her. Instead he just called after her. "Yeah real mature." He still didn't get any reaction and he didn't like it. "Oh c'mon princess you're a lot easier to deal with when you're running your mouth."

This definitely sparked something because she stopped dead in her tracks and started walking back towards him. Duncan was thrown off guard as she started pushing him while yelling at him, "Easier to deal with?! Easier to deal with!? _You're _the one who is harder to deal with and _you're_ the one who is always running your mouth. Making rude remarks, and pestering me, and **never calling me by my actual name!"**

On her last sentence Courtney pushed him a little harder then she intended and Duncan went falling into the ground taking Courtney with him. they landed with a "WHOOP" and stared wide eyed into each other's eyes. This time something new happened between the both of them and Courtney found her palms getting sweaty, her heart beating insanely, her breathing go erratic, and everything else-

"Well hello...Courtney."

_'Did he just say my name?'_ Courtney was expecting to hear something like princess but instead she had actually heard her name from his lips. She had never heard anyone say her name like that before.

"Let go," she heard herself say.

"No," Duncan heard himself say.

Neither one of them moved.

"Duncan please, I can't-" She didn't get to finish her sentence when Duncan brought her down closer and kissed her on the lips softly. She wasn't expecting him to be so tender but it was so amazing what he was doing to her that she forgot to kiss back.

When he didn't get a response Duncan pulled away and looked at her questioningly. Maybe she really did hate him. He waited for her to say something but she wore a blank face. "What? Now you're speechless?"

"I should slap you," she threatened.

Duncan gave her a challenging stare. "Oh feisty. You slap me and I'll only kiss you again." Before he knew it he felt the sharp sting of a palm go across his face. _'She actually slapped me!' _Duncan looked at her in awe for a moment before he noticed her smiling, she had meant to do it because she was waiting for him to kiss her again.

Smiling dangerously back at her he rolled them over so that he was on top and began to kiss her a little fiercer than last time but still with a lot of tenderness and passion. Courtney finally found the ability to kiss him back and it soon became effortless. She knew there was no denying it now.

Once they finally stopped for a breath of air Duncan smiled at her. "You are **so** stuck on me," he chuckled.

Courtney rolled her eyes, but smiled back. "You have no idea."

The next morning...

All the girls began stirring and Leshawna glanced over at Courtney who was already dressed and staring down at her nightgown with a small smile across her face. Leshawna looked down at the nightgown and noticed it was torn slightly at the hem.

"Whoa, what happen to that thing, it get stuck in something?" She watched as her smile got a little wider.

"Something like that," she said hazily.

Leshawna didn't quite follow but rather than asking her what she meant she asked a different question. "So are you going to replace it or anything?"

Courtney looked out the nearest window and saw Duncan walking with the other guys, he saw her looking at him and winked at her before he disappeared with the others.

"No," she said to Leshawna. "I think I like it better now."

A/N: Ok! I hope you guys are happy with it. If not...well that's your problem not mine.


End file.
